


Boston

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2010 [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was written for Ishie for her donation to charity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



> This drabble was written for Ishie for her donation to charity.

It took all she had in her not to say 'yes' when he asked.

"I'm sorry," Penny whispered again. "I just can't go with you."

_I want to act,_ she didn't say. _If I go to Boston with you, it's all over. I'll have made my choice. I won't be able to go back._

Sheldon regarded her with a cool distance that she hadn't received from him since what they had started. She gripped the bottom edge of his undershirt, hoping it would annoy him into speaking.

She knew it was over and hoped it was for the right reason.


End file.
